(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for mounting of semiconductor used for producing a resin-sealed semiconductor device and a method for producing thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a member for mounting of semiconductor is known in which a substrate 102 is provided with a plurality of concave portions 103 for electrode terminal as shown in FIG. 17A, and electrode terminals 104 are formed in the concave portions 103. The production of a resin-sealed semiconductor device made by using the above-mentioned member 101 for mounting of semiconductor is usually carried out as follows. First, a semiconductor device 111 is mounted on a central flat area 102a of a substrate 102 in which electrode terminals 104 are not formed, and electrode pads 112 of the semiconductor device 111 and the electrode terminals 101 of the member 101 for mounting of semiconductor are electrically connected with each other through bonding wires 115. Then, the semiconductor device 111, the electrode terminals 104 and the bonding wires 115 are coated with resin part 117, and thereafter the substrate 102 of the member 101 for mounting of semiconductor is peeled off from the resin-sealed semiconductor device, which can be obtained (refer to FIG. 17B).
Such a member for mounting of semiconductor is produced by forming concave portions for electrode terminal in a substrate by the etching process and plating the inside of the concave portions to form electrode terminals. Namely, photosensitive resist is applied on a substrate, the photosensitive resist is exposed to light through a mask for forming of concave portions, the exposed photosensitive resist is developed to form a resist pattern. Then, the substrate is half-cut to form concave portions by etching the substrate through the resist pattern as a mask. Thereafter, the substrate is plated through the same resist pattern as a mask to form electrode terminals inside the concave portions
However, since in recent years, the number of I/O was increased because of semiconductor device being made highly functional and because of the inside of semiconductor and buss being made high frequency, it became necessary to use ground in common by wiring around a member for mounting of semiconductor.
Heretofore, in order to meet such a necessity, after electrode terminals were formed in concave portions as above-mentioned, further a resist pattern for wire was formed on a substrate of a member for mounting of semiconductor, and the substrate was plated through the resist pattern for wire. FIG. 18A is a view showing an example of such a member for mounting of semiconductor. A member 101xe2x80x2 for mounting of semiconductor is provided with a wire 106 which is needed to use ground, power and others in common, on a central flat area 102a of a substrate 102 in which electrode terminals 104 are not formed. In this member 101xe2x80x2 for mounting of semiconductor, a semiconductor device 111 is mounted on the central flat area 102a in which the electrode terminals 104 and the wire 106 are not formed, thereafter electrode pads 112 of the semiconductor device 111 and the electrode terminals 104 and wire 106 of the member for mounting of semiconductor 101xe2x80x2 are electrically connected with each other (FIG. 18B).
However, to produce the above-mentioned member 101xe2x80x2 for mounting of semiconductor provided with wire 106, in the producing process thereof, two resist pattern-forming processes for forming of a resist pattern used for forming of concave portions 103 and for forming of a resist pattern used for forming of wire 106 are needed. Further, forming, matching of the shape of the second resist pattern formed in the second resist pattern-forming process with that of the first resist pattern formed in the first resist pattern-forming process is needed. Therefore, there is a problem that the producing process takes long time and is complicated. Further, since the above-mentioned matching is needed, arrangement of wire and electrode terminals is depends on the accuracy of the above-mentioned matching. Therefore, there is a limit in drawing fine wire. Such a problem results a hindrance to the reduction in the production cost of resin-sealed semiconductor device.
Therefore, considering the above-mentioned prior state, it is an object of the present invention to provide a member for mounting of semiconductor used for producing resin-sealed semiconductor device having a small size, high density, and high functionality, and a method for easily producing the member for mounting of semiconductor.
In order to achieve this object, a member for mounting of semiconductor according to the present invention comprises a substrate, concave portions for electrode and a concave portion for wire which are provided on one surface of the substrate, electrode terminals formed in the concave portions for electrode and a wire formed in the concave portion for wire, wherein the concave portions for electrode are formed deeper more than the concave portion for wire.
Further, in a member for mounting of semiconductor according to the present invention, a concave portion for mounting of semiconductor device is formed inside the concave portion for wire and a conductive layer is provided in the concave portion for mounting of semiconductor device.
A method for producing a member for mounting of semiconductor according to the present invention comprises the steps of: forming of resist pattern wherein a resist pattern is formed on one surface of a substrate, the resist pattern including openings for electrode for forming concave portions for electrode and opening for wire for forming concave portion for wire, wherein the width of the openings for electrode is larger than the width of the opening for wire; etching of the substrate wherein the substrate is half-cut by etching the substrate through the resist pattern as a mask so that concave portions for electrode and concave portion for wire are formed on one surface of the substrate; plating the substrate through the resist pattern as a mask so that electrode terminals are formed in the concave portions for electrode and wire is formed in the concave portions for wire and; thereafter peeling off the resist pattern from the substrate.
Further, In a method for producing a member for mounting of semiconductor, in the above-mentioned step of forming of resist pattern, the resist pattern which further includes an opening for mounting of semiconductor device inside an opening for wire is formed, in the etching process, the substrate is half-cut to form a concave portion for mounting a semiconductor device and in the plating step, conductive layer is formed on the concave portion for mounting of semiconductor device.